1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brush for applying a cosmetic product to keratinous fibers, in particular for applying mascara to eyelashes or dye to hair, as well as a device for making up, including this brush. Most frequently the brush comprises an elongate core formed by helically winding two strands of metal wire, and bristles radially implanted into the core and tightly held between the wound strands, the brush having at least one concave cutback which holds the product during wiping.
2. Description of the Related Art
FR-A-2605 505 shows a brush of this kind which allows the product to be applied to be properly taken up. Such product is held in a reservoir whose outlet, traversed by the brush, is provided with a wiper element intended to limit the charge of the product taken up by the bristles. According to this known document, the edges or borders delimiting the cutback are substantially straight. The brush allows relatively different make-ups to be obtained according to the zones of the brush and the edges used and according to the movement imparted to the brush. For example, the user may obtain a relatively heavy make-up if she does not rotate the brush around its axis at the time of the application, but then the lashes are not perfectly separated. On the other hand, she can obtain a light make-up if she rotates the brush around its axis, thus using the edges bordering the cutback. In all modes of use, a difference of make-up will be observed between the lashes situated at the periphery of the eyelid and those at the center of the lid, which are better charged, better curved, and/or better separated than the lashes at the sides of the lid.
FR-A-2715038 describes brushes with a cutback allowing, on the one hand, the product to be spread better at its intended location, to obtain large variations in wiping on the brush and to improve the ergonomic features of the making up and, on the other hand, the use of only one kind of wiper and a single stem diameter, while having the possibility of causing the charge on the lashes to be considerably varied without basically modifying the elegance of the brush. This result is obtained by the general shape of the brush which is a double frustum of coaxial cones joined at their large bases with the same diameter, and by the fact that the edges or borders delimiting the cutback are not straight. The make-up obtained with this type of brush is usually characterized by a heavy charge at the base of the lashes and a small curvature of the lashes.
Although the conventional brushes yield overall satisfactory results, it is desirable to have brushes available which make it possible to makeup lashes so that they are strongly curved, separated at their ends and heavily charged, which can not be effected with conventional brushes.